Hij
by Miss Capgirl
Summary: Hij zit Afghanistan, in oorlogsgebied. Ze vreest voor zijn leven. Troyella!


A/N: Hallo! Ja, eindelijk een Nederlands verhaal van mij. Voor iedereen die nog vakantie heeft: geluksvogel! Voor iedereen die al naar school gaat (net als ik): veel succes met het overleven! Dit idee kwam door een verhaal in de COSMO_girl!_ en ik toen dacht ik; waarom niet in het Nederlands? Je hebt niet voor niets een gemiddelde 9.5 op je rapport gehad voor Nederlands! Maar goed, hier het verhaal, veel plezier! P.S. het is nu bijna 5 uur 's ochtends. Ik leef op koffie, sinas en Bastogne!…

**Hij**

Ze keek naar zijn foto; zijn warrige, zandkleurige haar waar ze zo vaak doorheen was gegaan met haar handen, zijn lachende mond die ze zo vaak had gekust, zijn oren die ze zo vaak speels had gebeten en zijn helderblauwe ogen, de ogen waar ze altijd in kon verdwijnen, in kon verdrinken, in kon zien wat ze altijd wilde: liefde. Hij had haar dat gegeven en ze gaf het hem zo vaak en veel mogelijk terug.

Maar hij was er niet, hij was weg, hij was met zijn troepen in Afghanistan. Het land dat ze haatte zonder een goede rede, nou ja dat vonden haar ouders, zij vond hem goed: hij was daar zonder haarzelf, en in gevaar. Ze hield een kalender bij voor wanneer hij terugkwam. Ze schreven brieven en e-mails naar elkaar. Ze wist alles over wat er aan de hand was, ze wist ook dat zijn bovenbuurman (ze sliepen in stapelbedden) ook een vriendin had die 1 jaar ouder was dan haar en dat ze Taylor heette. Ze wist dat hij mensen hielp die het slechter hadden dan haar. Maar ze hadden 1 ding, dat ene dat zij altijd naar verlangde sinds hij in Afghanistan zat: hem. Hij was alles dat ze wilde, ze had ook wel eens nachtmerries over dat hij was doodgeschoten en zij stond ernaast en kon niks doen, meestal werd ze huilend en trillend wakker. Meteen daarna checkte ze altijd even haar e-mail om te kijken of hij iets had gestuurd. Ze vertelde hem altijd alles, ook dat ze zulke nachtmerries had en er bijna niet van kon slapen. Hij stuurde haar dan altijd, gelijk een lange mail met lieve woordjes and nieuwe foto's om te laten zien dat hij nog gezond en wel was. Eén keer was haar nachtmerrie zo erg dat ze thuisbleef. Haar moeder mailde hem toen, hij wist gelijk dat er iets aan de hand moest zijn en stuurde haar een enorme bos met rode rozen en een kaartje met 4 woorden, _Ik houd van jou_. Om iets terug te doen zocht ze uit of je dingen naar Afghanistan kon sturen en toen ze hoorde dat dat kon vroeg ze hem naar het adres van de vriendin van zijn bovenbuurman. Konden ze samen kletsen en praten als het teveel werd. Of dat is wat hij dacht dat ze ging doen met het adres. Het eigenlijke plan (goed, het was natuurlijk geweldig om nog een meisje met zo'n zelfde 'probleem' als haar te kennen) was om iets te doen voor hun vriendjes en dat dan zo op te sturen dat het voor elk persoon daar handig was:

Een spandoek.

Dat was alles, maar het had een geweldig effect op de jongens. Taylor scheen nog een paar adressen te hebben van andere vriendinnen, vrouwen en verloofdes. Ze schreven allemaal een boodschap op het spandoek en sommige schreven ook nog een brief om er bij te doen, zij ook. Ze lieten ook een foto maken van hen gezamenlijk. Allemaal lachend en allemaal met een shirt met de naam van het vriendje, de man of verloofde. Het was een hele leuke dag en ze spraken af om het nog wat vaker te doen.

Toen de jongens het kregen stond de webcam van Taylor aan (ze was bij haar op bezoek om samen te gaan winkelen en hun gedachten van Afghanistan af te halen) en ze zagen er allemaal hartstikke blij uit toen ze het zagen sommige begonnen zelfs zacht te huilen. In het midden stond in grote graffiti letters WE ARE PROUD. Gedaan door een meisje dat Annelies heet en dat een gigantisch groot talent had voor tekenen en zelf ook wel eens 's nachts graffiti spoot, dat was ook waar ze haar vriendje had ontmoet, ze waren allebei aan illegaal aan het spuiten, de politie kwam er aan en hij redde haar van een nachtje cel.

Zo hoorden ze allemaal elkaars geschiedenis van hoe iedereen elkaar tegenkwam. Taylor ontmoette Chad (zo heette de bovenbuurman) op een vliegveld, toen ze per ongeluk elkaars tassen hadden gepakt, het was liefde op het eerste gezicht, zo verzuchtte ze.

Haar verhaal was heel erg anders. Zij ontmoette hem op een cruise waar ze zich allebei verschrikkelijk verveelden, maar toen kwamen ze elkaar tegen. Net als Rose en Jack van de Titanic. Hij was 2 jaar ouder, maar dat maakten voor hen allebei niet uit. Het grappige was dat ze allebei heel dicht in de buurt van elkaar bleken te wonen. Hun eerste zoen was op de boeg van het schip waar ze naar de zonsondergang keken. Daarna werden het er alleen maar meer, hij hield van haar en zij hield van hem. Geen twijfel mogelijk.

Ze wist niet wat ze er van moest denken, ze wist niet wat ze moest doen. Ze wist het gewoon niet. Wat ze wel wist was dat ze hem weer zou zien. Misschien niet nu, misschien later maar dat het zou gebeuren stond vast.

_**4 maanden later**_

Ze keek reikhalzend naar hem en zijn zandkleurige haar uit. Over de hoofden van andere mensen heen, op zoek naar haar lover. Ze zag hem! Eindelijk na 8 maanden van e-mailen en schrijven, elkaar niet aanraken en zoenen. Eindelijk zag ze hem. Ze kon het bijna niet geloven.

Ze stond als genageld aan de grond tot zijn zus haar een duwtje gaf in zijn richting. Toen begon ze te rennen en niet zo zacht ook. Hij zag haar aan komen rennen en spreidde zijn armen. Ze rende er meteen in om zijn sterke armen om haar heen te voelen, toen voelde ze iets nats over haar wangen lopen en in haar haar. Ze waren samen aan het huilen. Toen liet hij haar even los om naar haar te kijken en zei,

"Gabriëlla Montez, ik laat jou nooit meer alleen."

"Troy Bolton, ik houd van je."


End file.
